Romance on Halloween
by Prince Toadstool
Summary: In the Smash Mansion, battlers fight battle after battle, and to reward them, Master Hand decides to throw a party on Halloween. relationships will be challenged when they prepare for the bash. Pairings include Peach/link, Pit/Ike. In honor of Halloween.


A/N well, this is my first fanfic! I have been waiting for a chance to write a little something about my favourite characters from SSBB, and what better than my favourite holiday: Halloween!

anyways, please enjoy

* * *

Romance on Halloween

Chapter 1

She was skipping to the gates of the mansion happily, a giant "Party City" bag slung over her right arm. She smiled brightly at the orange leaves falling lazily from the maple trees lining the mansion walls.

When she reached the door she knocked three times, as she usually did, and waited patiently for the guard to open the door.

"Hi ROB," she exclaimed, looking at the robot standing inside of the house. As soon as he identified her as the princess of the mushroom kingdom, he made way for her and bade her come in.

Peach twirled and giggled happily in the main lobby and called for her best friends: Zelda and Samus.

She hid the huge plastic bag behind her tiny body, in order to surprise her friends with her purchase.

"Hey, Peach," greeted the bounty hunter, emerging from the dining room, "what's up?"

"hold on, hun, we still need to wait for Zel to get here!"

Samus smiled and sat down on a couch and crossed her legs. "Lemme guess, you took a trip down to Coconut Mall again?"

Peach blushed lightly and reached her hand delicately to her mouth and let a soft giggle.

Samus rolled her eyes and mouthed 'typical'

"Hey, girls," said the princess of hyrule as she made her way down the stairs. She calmly made her way to Samus and sat down next to her. "What is it Peach?"

"Yeah," added Samus, "I was making a salad in there."

"Okay," started peach, clearing her throat, "I went down to Coconut Mall this morning—"

"Typical," interrupted Zelda.

Peach pouted at Zelda. "Okay let me finish! As I was saying I went down to Coconut Mall, don't say anything, Samus, and I bought this at Party City!" She showed them the big plastic bag and pulled out a honeybee costume, complete with little antennas and wings.

Samus and Zelda 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the tiny costume.

"Oh my Din, are you going to wear this to the Halloween Bash?" Zelda reached out to feel the soft fabric that the costume was made of."

Peach nodded her confirmation.

"Well what are we still doing here," chimed Samus, "let's go to your room so you can try it on!"

The three girls ran up the stairs giggling and joking.

* * *

Link laid on his bed sighing. He had only 300 Rupees in his wallet. 300 Rupees, converted to Coins was around 30 Coins. He barely had enough money to treat his girlfriend to a movie and a small popcorn every once in a blue moon. His head was aching from his financial situation.

"Dude, what are you doing in here?"

Link turned his gaze to the bedroom door to find his roommate. "Sup, Ike," he sighed, turning his head opposite to Ike.

"What's wrong man," said the mercenary, making his way to where the Hylian was sulking, "it's not like you to stay in when the day's nice."

"Ike," he started, sitting up on his bed, "I'm poor."

Ike stared at the other man expressionless for a second, and then boomed out in laughter.

"Thanks, man, that really helps." Link succumbed to his bed's covers.

"Aww come on, Link, your not poor." Ike pulled the covers from Link effortlessly. "besides, you're not any poorer than you were when you got here, and you weren't bothered by it then so why is it bothering you now?"

"Because," started Link, turning his head down in shame, "the Halloween Bash is coming up, and I can't afford a costume to impress Peach."

Ike laughed and shook his head. "Link, you have been dating Peach for about a year now, and you are worried about impressing her?"

Link nodded a yes.

"Dude, you are way past that point!"

"I know," stated the Hylian, shrinking back into the covers, "It's just that, I'm tired of being the 'poor boyfriend' that takes her out to parks 'cause he can't afford tickets to see McFly."

Ike disregarded the McFly part and walked to his closet. He searched for a while and found what he was looking for: a small pouch full of Coins. "Here," he said, tossing the pouch to his friend. It landed softly next to the Hero of Time.

Link touched the pouch in disbelief and pushed it away. "nah, man, I can't take your life's savings!"

"That's not my life's savings, and I really don't need it. Just take it and pay me back when you get back to Hyrule. Now get ready 'cause Pit and I are going to Coconut Mall and if you wanna catch a ride with us you better be down in thirty minutes."

"Hey, Ike," started Link, holding the pouch in his hand

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Oh em gee," exclaimed the Zelda, "that look so cute on you!"

"You think?" Peach shifted from side to side looking at herself in her oversized mirror.

"Totally," agreed Samus.

The costume was just a black and yellow striped corset and a frilly mini skirt that was almost too short, and she wore a pair of light yellow knee-high stockings that had little daisies at the top. The pair of fake wings strapped around her arms like a backpack and hooked on a fuzzy choker. Everything was topped off with a pair of antennas worn on top of head. She was simply stunning.

"Link is going to love you in it," declared Zelda.

"I think he's going to love you more out of it," piped Samus.

The three girls laughed at the joke.

"What are you two gunna be?" asked Peach innocently.

"I'm going to be Christine from the Phantom of the Opera," stated Zelda. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a beautiful beaded mask. "I found this at a thrift store a while back and I'm going to wear it with a ball gown I have. How about you, Sam, what are you going to be?"

Samus shrugged. "No idea."

Peach and Zelda gaped at how calm she said that.

"Sam," began Peach, crossing her arms, "the Bash is going to be two weeks from Saturday! You need to at least have an idea on what you want to be!"

Samus raised her hands in defense, "whoa, hold up! I still got lots of time! And besides I—"

"But Sam," interrupted Zelda, "don't you remember we have battles for the tournament scheduled non-stop to accommodate the Bash? You'll be too tired to even think about finding a costume!"

"Then I'll just wear my power suit!"

"No!" Peach stood from her seat and raised her chin, "there is only one solution for this problem!"

Peach beamed at Zelda, who smiled back to her. Samus immediately know what was coming.

Both princesses raised her arms and screamed, "SHOPPING!"

* * *

so how was that for a first chapter? hehe, things are looking bright for the smashers, but this story aint over yet!

please review and let me know how you liked it! I am a writer in progress so lemme know of my mistakes! constructive criticism WELCOME!

flames absolutely welcome cause the heater in my apartment went down and I could use some warmth! lol


End file.
